Tenno High school
by Dorimaro
Summary: Join Frost as he enrolls in Tenno High. This story shows about a Tenno getting into a new school where he can/could possibly date girls, get bullied or something. Rated T for minor swearing! HIATUS over, working on new chapters. (21/11/2017)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the following story. All characters are from the game Warframe. I do not own any of them, I just put them into a story.

Frost is a teenager who had just been accepted to a new middle school. His old one had nasty students and teachers that forced Frost to switch schools.

Today was the first day of school. Frost woke up early and groomed himself. He went downstairs and finished his breakfast, picked up his schoolbag, bid his parents farewell and ran off to school. Frost was very excited and also hoped that all his students were nice and the teachers will actually educate the class instead of slacking off and telling the students to shut up like in his old school. Frost had memorized the road to his school so he got there in a short period of time.

Frost saw many Tenno entering the school's front doors while being greeted by the head principle himself accompanied by a vice principle. All the Tenno who passed by the head principle exchanged greetings before walking into the school. Frost was nervous but he managed to walk up the staircase and greeted the head principle and vice principle. After that, he quickly pushed open the double doors and was very excited.

There's a staircase leading to upstairs at the left-hand side of Frost and approximately 24 lockers lined up in front of a wall and opposite the lockers were six classrooms. At the end of the room lies the detention room. Frost made a bet with himself that he could go through the entire year without being sent to detention once.

After the last Tenno arrived, an assembly was held outside the school and all the staff members were on the stage. There were exactly 24 chairs on the grassy field. Frost took a seat at the front row and soon all the Tenno took their seats.

The head principle hung a smile on his face while he walked up the microphone and started his speech: "A very good morning to all Tenno present in Tenno High school. I am Alad V and I am your head principle. We have two janitors, six teachers, a vice principal and a lunch lady. Although our high school is not the best out there, but we are still happy and I guarantee you that all of you will have a great time studying here! Once again, I welcome you all to Tenno High school!"

All the Tenno including the staff members clapped at the principal's speech as he stepped off the podium and the vice principal took his place.

"I shall now announce which Tenno will be studying in which classroom and resting in which dorms now. Trinity, Saryn, Excalibur and Loki will be in the Green dorm and class Green. Equinox, Nova, Ember and Chroma will be in the Yellow dorm and in class Yellow. Volt, Frost, Mesa and Vauban will be in Dorm Red and in class Red. Mag, Mirage, Nekros and Hydroid will be in Dorm Blue and in class Blue.

Ash, Banshee, Limbo and Valkry will be in Dorm Purple and in class Purple. And finally, Oberon, Rhino, Zephry and Nyx will be in class Orange and in Dorm Orange. That's all for today's assembly. You may return to your class now."

After that, all the Tenno rushed back into the school while leaving the janitors to stack up the chairs. Frost located his classroom and went inside. He took a seat beside a Tenno who looked like he was really skilled in engineering. The Tenno turned his head towards Frost and introduced himself before putting out a hand for Frost to shake.

Frost immediately introduced himself before shaking his hand too. After the handshake, Frost looked at the two Tenno in front of him and noticed a Tenno who had electricity surging through his body trying to date the other Tenno who seemed to be female.

Suddenly, the door opened and a very tall teacher walked into the classroom. After she set her books down, she grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote down her name on a blackboard behind her. "My name is Miss Grundy. Very pleased to have all four of you in my class. Let's have a great year!" Miss Grundy said cheerfully.

"Since today's the first day of the school year. I will not be teaching anything. Instead, we will play a game!" Miss Grundy said.

"But first, we are not familiar with each other and their backgrounds. Let's hear it from the four of you. Who would like to go first?" Miss Grundy asked and by the time she finished her question, the Tenno with electricity surging through his body raised his hands.

"Ah, go ahead Tenno!" Miss Grundy said and the Tenno got up and went to the front of the class.

"Alright, hello everybody my name's Volt! I'm 16 years old today! I'm hyper-energetic and I can beat you all in a race anytime anywhere!" Volt finished his introduction and winked at the female Tenno who slightly blushed.

"Alright, thanks for the introduction, Volt. Let's hear it from you, sweetheart!" Miss Grundy said and motioned the female Tenno to come towards the class.

"Hi all! My name's Mesa. My father used to be a sharpshooter and he taught me how to operate many kinds of guns!" Mesa said with her cheery voice and went back to her seat.

"Interesting! Now, let's hear it from you, dear!" the teacher said and the other Tenno who sat next to Frost stood up and went to the front of his class.

"Greetings! I am Vauban. My father is an engineering master and was known by his skills of turning a piece of scrap metal into a tesla which can shoot deadly lasers. Here are a few examples!" Vauban said as he reached for two objects on his belt and plucked it out and threw them with great force. The tesla missed Volt and was placed on Frost's table. The tesla immediately turned from blue to a red color when two beams of lightning formed and struck Frost with sheer force which forced him to the ground.

"Ah hell!" Vauban exclaimed and rushed towards Frost. Volt and Mesa immediately got up and helped pull Frost out of the range of the tesla as Frost's shield began decreasing at an astonishing rate.

Frost held in all the pain and focused his energy on his palms as Vauban tried hard to defuse his tesla but failed. Frost, using all his remaining strength left, stood up and shot his arms forwards where a shard of ice formed and flew towards the tesla. It struck both the tesla and stopped the electrocution immediately. Frost was into too much pain and collapsed. The last thing he saw was Vauban picking him up and rushing out of the classroom and the world around him turned black.

Moments later, he finally woke up and saw Volt, Vauban and Mesa staring down at him.

"Hey, you're awake buddy!" Vauban said as he extended an arm to him. Frost took it and Vauban pulled him up so he can sit.

'So sorry about the tesla incident thingy!" Vauban said.

"Oh man, it's nothing. It was an accident after all." Frost said quietly as he found out that the electrocution sucked up quite a portion of his strength.

"The teacher said the electrocution will not last too long, you'll be fine after a meal, Frost!" Mesa said, still in her cheery voice.

"It's mealtime, let's go!" Vauban said as he walked out of the classroom and was followed by Mesa. Frost crawled up and was about to walk out of the classroom when he was grabbed by the shoulder. He turned around to see a fist connecting his face. Frost fell down again and Volt picked the Tenno up by his collar and said: "Look here buddy I don't care how heavily injured your sorry ass is, but stay the hell away from Mesa, she is mine and she always will be. I don't care if you bleed out in the following missions or do something, I do not want to see Mesa reviving you or helping or even talking to you. Understand?!" Volt threatened Frost. He didn't wait for the injured Tenno's reply as he plopped him down hard and left the classroom.

Frost sat up on the floor. "If I wasn't shocked by the tesla I would beat you up as soon as you punched me." said the angry Tenno as he picked up the his wallet on the ground when Volt plopped him on the floor. He then exited the classroom and went upstairs to the cafeteria.

Frost picked up a tray and asked kindly for the lunch lady for lunch. The lunch lady kindly gave Frost two slices of pizza, a small carton of milk and a box of cookies.

"You are by far the kindest boy I've met. What's your name?" asked the lunch lady.

"My name's Frost. And thank you!" Frost said as he walked away and sat next to Vauban who greeted him warmly.

"What took you so long, were you lost?" asked Vauban.

"Nope, I wasn't. I was engaged in a fight with Volt because he was jealous that Mesa cared about me." Frost said before offering cookies to Vauban and he accepted it.

"Ah, that guy. I know that guy. He's filled with jealousy when a male approaches 'his' Mesa just like a balloon filled with air." Vauban said while munching some cookies.

"But, don't fight him though. He's not strong at all and he has very low armor. I fought him before and he had to be sent to a hospital. He tried so hard to date Mesa and I don't think that getting beaten up would be an improvement to the chances of dating her. Just let him be. I hate that guy too." Vauban said while looking at Volt who is talking to Mesa and Mesa is obviously bored.

"Someday I hope he will change and learn his god-damn lesson."


	2. The first fight

**Hey everyone. Bet you're not expecting one of these ever again but recently I took a read and found some interests again in my old work and remembered why I even bothered starting the story in the first place. The first chapter of this lovely story was all the way back in 6/6/2015. I pondered and finally decided to kick this story off hiatus and completely update (more like make a new chapter hopefully connecting the first) and fix any loose holes to make the story smooth.** **If you haven't read my profile yet, I had changed my initial interests and writing (I think) of some of my FNAF work and decided to finish up this lil' story first. I will be sure to update my other works (if anybody even wants that) during my spare time. Coming back to scrap the rust off, I proudly present to my fellow readers a new chapter.** **As always, any ideas/suggestions/criticism left will be highly appreciated** **and taken to consideration. Thank you and I hope you had a good read.**

The school bells soon rang, indicating the start of new classes.

"Already? I still have a lot to tell you," Vauban said as he got up from his seat with Frost following suit.

"You know, you're quite the cool guy. Pun totally intended," The engineering master said as Frost cracked a smile. The duo continued down the hallway, passing the multiple classrooms filled with not so familiar faces. Finally, they approached a red door at the end of the hallway with a toilet for both genders conveniently located opposite to their classroom.

"Lucky we got a good view of the stalls too," The engineer remarked as he pushed the door open and the two entered the classroom.

"Huh, looks like we're early," Frost said as after he turned and shut the door.

"So, it seems. Looks like we've got approximately a five minute window for students to get ready to get in class too," Vauban said as he looked at his make-shift "watch" poorly attached to his left arm.

"Hey, do you make everything yourself?" Frost questioned as he noticed the poorly-made watch strapped onto his arm.

"Yeah, made everything myself, ranging from this time measurement device and those handy-dandy tesla grenades I carry around. Which reminds me,"

Vauban stood up and held out a hand in front of the ice-wielding Warframe.

"Real sorry about what happened earlier, both Volt and my tesla grenades. Looks like somebody had a rather shocking experience, am I right?" Frost smiled as he shook the laughing engineer's hand.

"It's alright, no need to blow a fuse over it." He remarked. Vauban smiled as he let go of the Tenno's hand.

"No, really, your watch looks like it's gonna blow,"

Vauban looked down at his arm and noticed steam quickly erupting from his watch as the metal started to glow a red color.

"Ohmigosh! Oh Lotus! Oh for the love of everything!" The engineer immediately panicked. Pulling a very old toolbox from his backpack, he slammed the box down and pulled out a rusty wrench. Without hesitation, the engineer set to work trying to pry the ticking time-bomb off of his arm with the wrench.

"Come on! Come on! Get off!" He mumbled, hopelessly smashing and grinding the wrench against the clock.

Frost watched helplessly at his new friend in peril.

'That explosion is definitely going to set a Blast proc on him. That is not good at all. C'mon, think! I can help him! I can help him!' Frost thought as he panicked for his friend as well.

Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Vauban! Stop damaging the watch further! Hold your arm up!"

His friend looked up, "No way! I have to get it off!"

"Trust me! Hold it up, now!"

Tossing his wrench, Vauban looked away and used his right arm to support his left arm up. His watch, stuck to his arm, had turned completely red and emitting a hot aura around it. Screws around the watch start to pop out as more steam spew out from the watch.

'Here goes!' Frost focused some of his energy onto his palms and felt them getting colder and colder. Immediately, the channeled energy shot out from his palms and crashed into the watch.

Vauban, still looking away, felt a chill slowly creeping around his left arm. Slowly, he inched his head nearer and nearer to his arm and soon his arm came into full view. There it is, his watch completely frozen with a thin sheet of frost covering the area around it.

Astonished, the engineer was left wordless as he still stuck his arm out. Legs shaking, Vauban slumped into his seat.

"Hey, it's alright now," His friend said as he came near and grabbed his left arm with his hand.

"Wow, if that thing went off, heh, must've hurt a ton," The engineer chuckled. Using some strength, Frost gripped and crushed the engineer's homemade watch and watched the crushed bits of ice fall from his arm and land on the floor.

"Don't worry about the frost, it'll go away soon." Frost said calmly as he made his way to his seat, right next to Vauban. Vauban collected his senses and started to pack his toolbox.

"I've gotta say, I like your quick thinking and wits. I definitely owe you one after this," Vauban said, head down busy collecting his tools and arranging them before shoving it into his backpack.

"No, don't mention it. I saved you and I from a nasty Blast proc,"

"Absolutely wonderful, both of you!"

The two immediately snapped their heads forward and saw Miss Grundy enter the classroom with Volt and Mesa following behind.

"Were y'all watching this the whole time?" Vauban managed to ask.

"Of course! I have to commend Frost though. Good thinking, keep it up!"

Frost smiled at his teacher, which Volt secretly frowned.

"And as for you Mr. Vauban,"

Vauban looked at her.

"You have so much to learn about technology. Yes, your keen interest and adventurous spirit to go ahead and create your own machinery is wonderful! What's even better is you did it on your own without any help and a blueprint!"

Vauban sheepishly laughed while Mesa quietly clapped both hands and smiled happily at the two. Volt quickly noticed and cleared his throat, successfully gaining everyone's attention.

"Puh-lease, Mr. Nerd-ban here has nothing at all on my intellect. I'm just lazy, is all. When I do get the materials and time, he's so gonna beg me to teach him my skills." Volt boasted and looked at Mesa, whom showed no interests.

"Oh yeah? I'll be waiting for your mighty 'creations'. But for now, I won't worry about your skills." Vauban retaliated, placing both feet on his desk and arms at the back of his head as cushion.

"That what they all say. If you didn't know who 'they' are, they're mostly cowards, like you."

"Volt, stop it!" Mesa said but to no avail.

"Hah! Who are you to judge?"

"Me and my skills!"

"If I were you, I won't worry about that. It takes 'skills' to be as bad as you."

"Why you little-!" Volt's entire chassis immediately enveloped in a bright purple flash as surges of electric cracked dangerously around his torso.

Vauban was unfazed at Volt's display, still relaxing at his seat, spun a tesla grenade neatly on a finger.

"Alright you two, that's enough bickering! To your seats, at once! Don't make me give you two the honors of being one of the first students to serve detention!" Miss Grundy warned.

Volt unwillingly absorbed the excess electricity as he slowly made his way back to his seat, his glare never left Vauban's helmet as he kept spinning the grenade. Not making eye contact, Vauban stopped spinning the grenade and snatched it before storing it away neatly. After Mesa took her seat, which is located right between Volt and Vauban, Miss Grundy began her class.

"Alright class, after that 'eventful' incident. I've decided," Miss Grundy turned her back and faced the normal blackboard.

"Whenever any of you have any unfinished businesses to deal with, which I hopefully don't want to see happening ever again," She turned around again and eyed both Vauban and Volt.

"You may initiate a mock battleground of the Grinner, Corpus, Infested or the regular tile set," Placing her hand at the middle of the blackboard activated the battleground as the blackboard immediately split into half and retracted to both left and right, revealing a vast area of randomly placed obstacle.

"Woah!" Volt immediately stood up from his seat.

"Now,"

Miss Grundy turned around again, facing the four students.

"Do remember, this school does teach and refine each student's combat skills, either ranged or close combat."

"Vauban."

Vauban picked his head up.

"Volt."

Volt started doing rapid push-ups and running on spot quickly and often glanced over to Mesa to impress her.

"Both of you, will you please step away from your seats and engage in friendly combat? Just a one-on-one match, no weapons allowed, only Warframe abilities."

As Miss Grundy finished talking, Volt immediately sped and appeared right beside her with a few pieces of paper scattered around the classroom. Vauban casually stood up and walked up to Miss Grundy.

"Come on, Slowly McSlowerson! Let's settle this," Volt said dangerously as he immediately cracked his knuckles and got into a battle stance as Vauban casually stood there.

"Now do remember, if your Health goes all the way down to zero, regardless of how much Shield you have left, you will be downed immediately and in need of revival from a fellow Tenno."

By now, Volt had gotten restless as he continued to glare daggers into the very casual and bored engineer.

"Also do remember, all weapons must be left inside the battleground and all Warframe abilities will be rendered to almost useless outside the battlegr-"

"Yeah, yeah, Miss Grundy, we get it! Now let's get the show on the road!" Volt cut the teacher off, still reckless and often glanced over to Mesa, whom had gotten tired of his glances every now and then.

"This one is for you, darling," Volt said before blowing a kiss to Mesa.

Mesa immediately looked away while Frost watched in absolute awe, curious to see his friend's true prowess and Volt's deserved beating.

"Now, begin!" Miss Grundy announced.

"You are so going down!" Volt yelled as electric sparks surged around his entire body and immediately shot out quickly towards Vauban. The electric charges charged aimlessly and recklessly towards the target, some crashed head on with the scattered obstacles which destroyed them and caused a dark smoke to arise. With his view obscured, Volt decided to go for close combat and slowly engaged the rising smoke.

With electric surging throughout his body again, his body and helmet glowed a purple color. Volt suddenly moved at high speeds and dash right into the thick smoke. With a roundhouse kick, Volt immediately swept the smoke away, revealing no target!

Volt immediately put his guard up. Hopping around on spot, he looked around, trying his hardest to spot Vauban to strike him down.

"Have you tried looking up before?"

Volt immediately snapped his head upwards and saw Vauban conveniently resting on the top of a pillar.

Volt growled and shot both arms out and sent dozens of thunderbolts flying straight at the engineer. But before the malicious purple rays of death could touch and fry the engineer to bits, the thunderstorm immediately vanished in thin air.

Volt, taken aback by this, immediately shot a few more thunderbolts at Vauban. Vauban immediately stood up and hopped over to another pillar as the bolts crashed into the pillar and collapsed it.

'Impressive height.' Frost watched with full intent as Vauban finally touched the ground when the two pillars finally collapsed.

"Now stay still!" Volt whipped around, extending an arm, and shot a thunderbolt at the still Vauban. Instead of a dangerous ray of lightning, nothing came out. Vauban crossed his arms and smiled at Volt.

"Every considered your energy pool?"

Volt immediately noticed his energy pool. He had completely used it all up.

"Whatever! Come fight me, you coward!" Volt yelled as he pulled both fists up to his face in a fighting stance.

"I would," Vauban immediately mimicked Volt's ridiculous fighting stance.

"But this fight is over."

Immediately, a field of tesla grenades appeared right where Volt is standing. Rays of deadly lasers shot out and all directions.

"Gah! No!"

Time seemed to stand still, as Volt shielded his face with both arms. Slowly waiting for the lasers to fry and cut through his chassis.

But it never happened.

Slowly, Volt lowered his arm. His view became clear now, rays of deadly lasers displayed right in front of him. Putting both arms down, he looked around and noticed Vauban had built a very compact trap.

Sensing no way to escape, Volt glared at the smiling engineer before confirming his surrender.

"It is certain, then. Vauban has won!" Miss Grundy announced.

 **This chapter is done for now! If you had made it all the way down here, thank you so very much for giving my story a read. Writing this chapter was an absolute joy for me. Do expect a chapter following soon, I'm back.**


	3. A fit of rage

"And that concludes the winner of this pointless bickering,"

Miss Grundy mumbled as the two walked out of the battleground with the blackboard closing behind them. The victorious engineer grinned, satisfied with his work, sat back down at his seat and gave Frost a high five. The electric warrior simply stormed towards his seat and plopped down, arms crossed and helmet as dark as the night sky.

"Hey, good work there dude. Also, how'd you scale that giant pillar so quickly? You literally dodged lightning!" Frost asked in awe as the proud engineer just placed his legs back on top of his desk again.

"Ah, you learn a thing or two growin' up and learnin' from failed experiments," The engineer answered with flashbacks of failed trampoline grenades start to cloud his mind.

"Alright class enough talking now let's get on with today's lesson," Miss Grundy said as she turned around and start explaining to the class about the uses of weaponry ranging from guns to polearms.

However, Volt was paying his teacher no mind. Still bitter about his loss, he sulked. Whatever Miss Grundy was saying sounds like nothing more than mere annoyance to Volt. Fed up, Volt stood up, ignoring the screeching of his chair.

"Miss Grundy, may I visit the washroom?"

"You may, but hurry,"

With a nod, Volt stormed past Miss Grundy whom shook her head in a disapproving manner before returning to the blackboard and drew diagrams of guns.

Shutting the red colored door shut, Volt turned around and walked to the washroom. The walls of the washroom were painted white in color with the floor covered with black and white tiles. Four identical mirror hanging up on the left side of the room with the same number of sink right under the mirror. The toilet stalls were located conveniently at the right side of the room.

Sighing, Volt never intended to use the washroom, but to try and vent and suppress his mighty anger and disappointment. Turning on the tap, he splashed water at his helmet.

'Why am I even doing this? This water won't wash away anything!' Volt thought as he immediately turned off the tap. Letting the cold water slowly drip from his helmet, Volt turned and left.

"-and then he grabbed her arm and proceeded to-"

"Oh my gosh! He didn't!"

"He totally did, you should've seen-"

Volt stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to the location of the noises. It came from the middle bathroom stalls.

'Seems like some girls are gossiping, might as well…'

Volt quietly tip-toed into the stall and locked the stall so nobody will walk into him eavesdropping. Turning around, he put the toilet lid down, sat on it, and placed one side of his helmet near the white wall. Finally, the gossiping was clear.

"Mesa is quite a handful, isn't she? Her looks are really something else, it just makes me wanna copy her helmet, ugh!"

"Relax, girl. Copying somebody's fashion is a very serious crime, and you know that!"

"Ugh, you're right! Oh, speaking of Mesa, have you heard?"

"Heard what, girl?"

"I heard that some kid in her class always tried to make a move on her!"

"No way,"

"Yes, way, girl! That poor kid doesn't know Mesa already has someone she likes! Also heard that kid's got electric powers too."

"Hah! No way she is going to end up with him! Her crush is way more powerful than 'Lightning-boy'!"

That was enough for Volt. He immediately withdrew his helmet and hopped off the toilet seat. Last thing he heard was laughter from that witch! That wicked, nasty, stupid, rude woman!

Sigh

Volt immediately suppressed his anger. He calmed down, still sitting down on the toilet seat.

It's true, Volt sometimes saw himself as a jerk. No way Mesa would want to be with him. Only reason she even bats an eye at him is because she's too polite. Volt's body went limp as he began remembering all his past actions.

'…Maybe I was too brash, arrogant and maybe a little bit cocky. I wasn't the strongest and most intelligent. Hell, I'll admit Vauban's little grenade thingies are one of the most neat thing I've seen.'

Volt thought a little bit more before standing up, unlocking the bathroom stall and stormed outside.

"Pah! What was I thinking? A little gossip won't drag me all the way down! That was real stupid of- oof!" Volt bumped into somebody and fell butt first onto the black and white tile.

"Hey, watch where you're going pal!" The unknown frame barked as he immediately recovered and stood up.

Volt said nothing and slowly got back up. Saying nothing, he glared daggers at the frame as he crossed his arm and stood in annoyance.

"What's wrong? You gonna stand there all pretty and stare at me all day or move?!"

Volt said nothing as he slowly made his way past the crossed frame but his glare never left the frame's helmet. As Volt got near the frame, he immediately got shoved harshly and hit the sink as the frame made his way to the stall.

That was the final straw, Volt's anger levels was through the roof. Upset and hurt by the nasty shove, Volt immediately marched forward to the stall door. As the stall door was almost closed shut, four fingers intercepted and practically ripped the door apart. Inside, Volt saw the very surprised frame before returning to his nasty expression.

"What is it p-?!"

Sparks fly as Volt's metal fist connected and slid all the way across the side of the frame's helmet. Not waiting for the frame to recover from the surprise attack, Volt slammed both arms at the frame's chassis and threw the frame outside the stall. The frame smashed right into one of the mirror and shattered it into pieces as he fell down hard on the tile, groaning with pain.

"Punk, you say? Can a punk do this though?" Volt spat with anger as the frame attempted to get back up on both feet but his injuries slowed him down.

"Come on, big shot. Let's do this, shall we?" Volt offered as he hopped around on spot, exchanging nasty glares and sneers with the unknown frame.

"Oh, let's do this!" The injured student mumbled. Cracking his knuckles, a blue outline appeared around the frame before disappearing, indicating his shields had been completely restored. Completely unarmed, the two got into battle stance.

Volt wasted no time swinging an arm at the frame. Blocking two punches, the frame responds with a roundhouse kick which Volt barely dodges. Quickly, Volt grabbed his leg and pulled him nearer. With his free hand, Volt slammed it onto the frame's neck and proceeded to strangle him. The frame immediately put both hands on Volt's arm in a vain attempt to remove Volt's hand. With tremendous force, Volt swiftly spun the frame around and threw him outside the washroom. The frame crashed and slid on his back on the wooden floor as Volt immediately exited the washroom.

Standing back up, the frame wasted no time charging towards the Volt. With both arms extended, both male frames are locked in a stalemate with their arms grabbing each other's arms. With Volt finally getting the upper hand, he immediately threw the frame's arm away to one side and sent a punch straight to his helmet. Taken aback by the surprise strength, the frame immediately sprang back up, dodged a stray punch and dropped kick Volt to the ground.

Volt wasted no time getting up and was greeted with a punch to his chassis. Volt winced in pain, exposing his back. The frame slammed both fists down at Volt and effectively brought Volt back on the ground again.

But he wasn't giving up, pushing his injuries aside, Volt saw the frame wounding up a punch. Rolling to a side, Volt dodged the fist. Crouching, Volt quickly swept his leg in a full circle and managed to throw the frame down on the ground. Volt immediately crashed his shin atop of the downed frame and crashed his knuckle against the frame's helmet. An outline of red suddenly appeared around the downed Tenno as he lay on the ground, motionless.

Panting, Volt slowly got off of his defeated enemy. Arms stuck out in the air.

"I win!" Volt yelled at the top his lungs.

"What is the meaning of this, Volt?!" Volt turned his attention from the downed frame to a certain crossed teacher with a crowd of students. Volt's victorious feeling immediately extinguished as soon as he saw the horrific expressions plastered all cross the students' helmets.

"Hydroid! What have you done, you monster!" A feminine voice called out and Volt's head started to ring.

"Volt! You have committed a serious offence! Your dangerous behavior is going to get you-"

Volt's vision started to get fuzzy. The lights around him started to dim. Miss Grundy's lips are moving but Volt heard nothing.

Finally, Volt had enough. Without noticing, a red outline appeared around Volt. This immediately grabbed Miss Grundy's attention and she stopped her lecturing.

"Somebody, grab Volt! Let's get them to-"

Volt saw the crowd of students move to a side as more teachers arrived at the scene. That was the final thing Volt saw before the world around him went dark.

A good amount of time had passed as the scene finally cleared out.

"Classes shall continue later. Let's have an early break today students!" The vice-principle said as he continued shooing the students away from the corridor as the other teachers were busy healing the two severely injured frames.

"Geez, did you see the finishing blow on Hydroid? That was pretty brutal. I've never seen Volt in such a terrible fit of rage before. I wonder if this was my fault…" Vauban quietly spoke as he sat down on the cafeteria bench with Frost sitting in front of him.

"How is it your fault? Are you talking about your fight earlier?" Frost asked. Vauban nodded, not wanting to speak up.

"Look, I understand and see how your fight can be connected to Volt's sudden fit of rage. But still, you've won fair and square against him. It doesn't make sense if you are held responsible or accused for Volt's actions just now,"

"I know, I know," Vauban raised his helmet up and looked at Frost in the eyes.

"I get your reasoning. But, do remember, Volt and I are childhood friends. He is one competitive fellow. He always bottles up emotions, especially his anger and takes no offences lightly. He must've got seriously agitated by Hydroid to do something like this. If only I turned down the fight, lose some dignity. Maybe this won't happen in the first place," Vauban said, quietly.

Frost wanted to say something but was cut off when Mesa suddenly popped up and sat near Vauban.

"Hey you two, Volt and Hydroid are getting sent to a nearby hospital to receive some medical treatment. Want to go visit them after school?" She asked, her voice dragging along hints of sadness, a faint bit of shock and disappointment.

"Will do, Mesa, thanks for the heads-up," Frost said, smiling at Mesa whom returned the smile before standing up and leaving.

"Mesa, dear, you are totally into Volt, aren't you?" A certain female frame inquired as Mesa returned to her gang.

"Now, now, Mirage, you're talking nonsense again! I was worried about him, that's all! He took quite a beating there," Mesa whispered the final part but Mirage wasn't done teasing the girl.

"Oh, you're totally into Volt! You're turning into a shade of red!"

"No, I am not!" Mesa said, almost yelled, as Mirage simply slumped back to her seat with a devilish smile plastered across her helmet.

"You're not the one to speak yourself! I wonder who yelled at Volt for beating up her knight in not-so-shiny armor!"

"Now you take that back!" Mirage immediately retorted, much to the surprise of Mesa.

"I-I mean, nonsense! Your boyfriend surely did a number on my classmate! It's so difficult to see my classmate being beaten up like that!"

"Oh? Is that so?" It was Mesa's turn to crack a smile as she inched nearer to the blushing frame.

"I-It's true. Now l-leave me alone, already!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry for t-t-hat!" Mesa mocked her stuttering friend before bursting into laughter.

"Now you're just being mean!" Mirage narrowed her eyes, her red blush showing no signs of leaving.

"Alright you two, knock it off! Can't a guy have some peace and quiet over here?" A mysterious, hooded frame turned his helmet to face Mirage.

"Oh, chill it, Nekros! It's not my fault we're interrupting Mr. Emo over here doing emo stuff!"

"I am not emo. My voice has always been like this since puberty and I dislike flashy environment, hence the hood!" Nekros replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh-ho! I'm so sorry about that, Mr. Hoodie," Mirage said with an expression filled with a fake apologetic look.

"Y'know, you'd make a good actress," Nekros stated.

"Come on, Mirage. Let Nekros rest…" Zephyr quietly stated, sitting beside Mesa quietly and hearing their conversation the entire time.

"Aww, you're standing up for your man, Zephyr!" Mirage teased, cracking a smile while clapping like mad. The poor girl turned into a shade of red that could make a tomato jealous.

"N-no! It's j-just that Ne-Nekros here n-needs s-s-some, gah!" Zephyr immediately stood up and left the gang.

"Great job, Mirage! You scared her off!" Mesa said.

"Ah, I'll get her." Nekros stood up and left as well.

"Aww, the prince running after his princess!" Mirage called out after Nekros.

"Zip it, you're really annoying today," Nekros shot Mirage a sneer before turning his helmet away and left.

Meanwhile, back to Vauban and Frost,

"So, how did you wound up to be Volt's friend anyways? He's really energetic and rowdy and you're really laid back. You two are like polar opposites!" Frost asked.

"Ah, that," Vauban said as he swirled a glass of water he got earlier.

 _"Papa, he's back again! He did this to me look!" A young boy called out to a man with a wielding mask over his head. Putting down the torch, the man flips the mask open and took a look at the boy. Bruises and marks of electric shocks are visible all around the teary-eyed boy._

 _Sighing, the man knelt down and got to the boy's eye-level._

 _"Son, let me teach you how to defend yourself, come."_

 _The boy obediently followed his father all the way to a corner of his workshop. After a few minutes, his father reached out a couple of weird, spherical things and placed them into the boy's hands._

 _"These, Vauban, are what I call 'Tesla coils' or 'Tesla grenades'."_

 _Vauban nodded in sheer interest as his father continued on,_

 _"These grenades, upon impact with a surface and no matter what kind of surface these grenades stick upon," His father grabbed an extra tesla grenade from a cabinet and gently tossed it in the air. The grenade flew up high before getting stuck to the wooden walls of the workshop._

 _"Once the grenade is armed and attached, it is ready to deal some damage. Watch this, son," His father said as he grabbed a piece of paper, crumbled it and handed it to Vauban._

 _"I want you to throw this at the grenade."_

 _The boy obeyed and chucked the crumbled up paper at the grenade with full force. A dangerous beam of laser immediately shot out from the grenade and reduced the paper to ashes._

 _"For now, though, my grenades only fire the beam once before unarming itself and detaching itself off of the surface. It will be completely harmless when it disarms itself and you can pick it up. It arms itself after three seconds or more."_

 _True to his words, the grenade immediately unattached itself and fell to the ground and bounced around a couple of times before it comes to a stop. Walking forward, he picked up his grenade and turned around to look at his son in the eyes._

 _"Now, son, this laser is very dangerous. Only use them when Volt attacks you again. Remember, do not aim the laser directly at him." His father warned again before letting his son leave with a couple of his grenades._

 _Vauban completely ignored his father's warning and ran around the neighborhood, looking for his attacker. Finally, by a huge pond, he spotted Volt picking on another kid._

 _"Hey, bully! Over here!" Volt immediately snapped his helmet around and saw Vauban standing there, arms behind his back._

 _"Oh, lookie here! Ready for seconds?"_

 _"You betcha!"_

 _Volt let the kid go as he turned his full focus to Vauban. Wasting no time, Volt let out a single lightning bolt at Vauban whom narrowly dodged it and managed to stand up to dodge another lightning bolt._

 _"Hold still, you worm!"_

 _Vauban stuck a tongue out and this caused Volt to grit his teeth. With a battle cry, Volt ran towards Vauban. Vauban got smacked right in the chassis by Volt's helmet and got sent flying backwards. With a thud, Vauban groaned in pain. Rolling to his back, he tried to reach for his grenades but only found one. Suddenly, he noticed one of his grenades lay on the ground, arming itself at the corner of his eye._

 _"Volt, look out!" Afraid of the laser cutting right through Volt's chassis, Vauban yelled at Volt, hoping he would get out of the grenade's range._

 _Volt was scared by Vauban's sudden yelling and stood still for a second, giving the grenade enough time to arm itself. With the same dangerous laser beam, Volt was struck in the chassis and was sent flying and plunged right into the pond._

 _Vauban quickly ran over to the grenade and picked it up before it can do any_ _more harm. Peering over the pond, he waited for Volt to jump out. But Volt never did, instead bubbles formed._

 _Vauban knew Volt is in great danger. Quickly disarming his tesla grenades, he tossed them aside and jumped into the pond. In the end, Vauban managed to locate and pull Volt out of the pond. Dragging Volt away from the pond, he plopped the frame down on the ground. Vauban stared at the motionless frame, his mind telling him to arm his tesla grenades and teach him a lesson he'll never forget._

 _But, Vauban thought against it. Leaving Volt, he went over, picked up his tesla grenades and got ready to return to his father's workshop._

 _"Vauban?"_

 _Vauban turned around and saw Volt struggling to get back up on his feet. Betrayed by his innocent and kind heart, Vauban forced himself to head over and helped Volt back up on his feet._

 _"Why didn't you attack me?" Volt turned his helmet over to meet Vauban's and asked._

 _"Because I didn't want any more trouble and injuries, even though you have been very ruthless to me and I really wanted to attack you just now," Vauban simply answered._

 _"I'm really sorry, Vauban. You just saved my life! Can you please forgive me? I promise, I won't hurt you every again. I'll even play with you!" Volt pleaded._

 _Betrayed once again, Vauban sighed._

 _"Fine!"_

 **Hi all, if you're reading this, you've made it all the way through the chapter. That was really nice of you, hope you had a good read. I do apologize if the ending and the "romance" part was a bit crummy, I was tired and I didn't have too much experience with writing romance part. But, I am learning, didn't really like writing romance in the first place but it is good to learn.**


End file.
